Waste Processing Facility
Waste Processing Facility is the 18th level of Quake 4. Passing through the Putrification Center. Where a lot of strogg and marines have died. Kane must head through the final section of the Strogg harvesting place. The Waste Processing Facility, where all the failed test subjects of creating Strogg forces are being disposed and have become zombies. Now, Kane has to pass through and retreat back to the USS Hannibal. Walkthrough Getting through the Facility Following after the Putrification Center. Where you drop down from the big hole after sabotaging everything that the structure that enemies have operated. When the level begins soon you will be greet by the other squad member. Where he ask you to meet him at the other side and reminded you for the spray of the toxic. When you're process. Once you moving on, you encounter the transmission of unknown member where it struggling against the Zombie. While the other one reply as It is not Zombie as classified as Stroggified Marine. When they work on the human parts to create more forces a lot of experiment have failed so being dumped down to this pit for the waste processing. Anyway, on your way be careful where you heading as it is infested by a lot of walking corpses. When reaching over there. Kill any of them and try to get you, grab any supplies that you encountered. You are going to need it. Keep a distance while fighting zombies, as their puke can deal sustained damage to you, also on higher difficulties, they are more likely to "snipe" the player with their ranged attack. Suddenly, another squad member request for backup as he can't fire any of the shot due to his gun have jam, he is brutally overwhelmed by the Zombies and died shortly. Once reaching the other side. You will encounter second of the variant of the zombie that have the Shotgun, they are less threatening because their ability is similar to the Shotgun Guard. Take them out and head on. Later, you come to the obstacles of the machine. Where it clear all the corpse flesh to the drain. Move carefully and grab the supplies for doing so. It will get hurt by yourself and go to the left side. Where the ladder climbing up and greeted by the Tactical Strogg, some of them has Railgun and Hyperblaster. Take them out and stay on your toes on the other side as soon as you kill it. Another of the squad of those are coming to get you. Take them out and activated the switch of the bridge to go to the other-side. Be on your guard as you do so. More Tactical Strogg in your way. Take them out and make sure grab any supplies to process. On the way, you heard another transmission of the unknown squad that mention on this facility. Continuing to move on to the bridge that supposedly to be safe to across. But fall apart afterwards. When it step on it. When dropping down and get ready for the zombies. Take them out and be sure to check any goodies that refilling your ammunition and head north and beware of the Shot-Gun zombie as it fire at you after seeing you. Take it out and head left. Where you see the spray that the marine have mention earlier and avoided completely. Otherwise, taking sustained damage. (possibly due to the spray is some kind of acid). Also, look out for the zombie as well as they spawn from the pipe. After getting through there. You will be greet by the member that you have meet earlier. Thus, he is joining you to get out of this place together. Before that, head left and grab some supplies and head up to the door. Where you greeted by Tactical Strogg once again. Take them out and process. Replenishing your health and get ready when you go through the door. Where you will be greeted by the same enemies once more with the additional of Gunner. Eliminated them as quick it can. Before it get you and process. Stay on your toes as a lot of enemies bar your way. Take them out and head left. Where you will be greeted two member as it cannot be go the other-side. Due to deadly laser bar the way as only Strogg can make it through. While other can't as they encouraging you to pass through the laser as It is the only hope to get to the other side and deactivated. So It can get out together. Before process, make sure grab any supplies, refill your armour and replenishing your health to do it so. Once the other side. A Cut-scene occurred as it is Voss. Your Lieutenant at your horror-field shock it discover that he is Stroggifiled into a machine that cannot be freed from it. Thus, you have conflict with it. Battling against your Lieutenant and escape from the Facility When the battle begins stay away from him and hit everything that you got, especially the explosive weapon that very effective against it. When every-time, the shield is down as his back spawning the teleport like the Teleport Dropper. Otherwise, It will overwhelming you. Just stay frosty and douching his Dark Matter Gun attack and you will have no problem after his shield running low again for the chance to reduce his health. Ultimately, you defeated him, go through where you enter this room and head to right door that will lead to the control room of deactivated the laser. Switch it off and wait for the squad member to come by. When they come and get ready to disposed the explosive barrel that rolling down by the Tactical Strogg, Otherwise, all your teammate will be dead. Also, eliminated squid as well in-front of you right after you enter it before. Once you take it out and go up to the stair. Where you will be greeted by Berserker. Take him out and continue head up. Repair or heal yourself if you take too much damage. Once you head up, a berserker jump down. Take him out and focusing on the Tactical Strogg upward. Lore them out from the opening then your teammate will take care for you. After the threat is eliminated head up and go through the door to the right. If you can just wait for your team-mate to come as you're now at outside. Where the dropship awaits for you and your team-mate to evacuation back to the Hannibal. Thus, the level end. Video Quake 4 - Level 18 (General)|The Walkthrough of Waste Processing Facility. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels